Marchin' On
by Everafterjunkie
Summary: "Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?"- Lincoln. After the Tween Weekly break up, Chad and Sonny realise that maybe they were always supposed to be something they've never tried. Friends. For my amazing Danci. Happy Birthday!


AN: I never thought I'd get time to write a fic for my darling **DancingRaindrops **birthday! But as luck would have it, my school closed for the afternoon due to the snow! :D So I've tried my hardest to get this done. Time was against me so ... sorry :P Have a wonderful birthday Danci! :) This song reminded me of how you've helped me soldier on as such by being such a great friend and how I'm truly going to miss you when you're gone. You're witty, funny, kind of picky(:P), understanding, a brilliant writer and a true friend. I love you lots sunshine :) Also happy birthday Hira! :) I know it's not _today_, but it is soon! hehe! Love you both :)

**Marchin' On **

_For those days we felt like a mistake._

_Those times when love's what you hate._

_Somehow we'll keep marchin' on._

_._

The last time she'd spoken to him it was after the Tween Choice awards. He'd chose his ego over her and she couldn't stand him. He was selfish. He was egotistical. He was heartless.

She really thought she hated him.

He'd done things before of course, like send his stunt double on their dates.

She'd forgiven him of course.

But she considered _that_ the last straw.

It was months ago now.

Four months and sixteen days to be exact.

She couldn't do an interview anymore without being asked about their break up.

He'd had other girls since then. A couple here and there.

She's had one.

One relationship that ended yesterday.

She's broken from her reverie as she sees a flash of blonde hair.

As he strolls past her, he gives her a quick scowl.

She doesn't return it this time.

Because she's _tired_.

He notices it automatically. And he stops in his place. "What's wrong?" And it's so strange to actually hear his voice. She's heard it on TV and occasionally when she's walked past and he's talking to someone else.

But no direct contact in months.

She looks up at him then, playing idly with her pasta on her plate. "Everything."

"The Randoms ditch you?" He slides into the chair opposite, seemingly concerned. When she doesn't respond he tilts his head. "If so, you should be smiling."

"Would you be happy if they _had _ditched me?" She asks, pursing her lips.

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer Munroe." He grins slightly.

And she's grateful for his company.

It's different.

It's calming.

It's _soothing_.

It's just what she needs.

"Gonna tell me what's up?" He tries again, an encouraging smile on his lips.

She just wants to tell him everything. "I was ... dating this guy called Kyle."

"I know." He says softly.

"Well ... he dumped me." She admits.

And it's easier than she thought it would be.

"He's an idiot."

Sonny laughs. "It takes one to know one."

"I do know one." He winks. "You."

"Hey! I am no idiot! I'm a comedian, that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"You don't have to be stupid to be an idiot." He says.

And she stops hurting a little. "It's been a long time."

"It has. Maybe it's time we both need to grow up. We're seventeen now." He offers.

"No, no. Growing up is boring." Sonny shakes her head a grin that's been missing these past few months returning.

"So you're Peter Pan now are you?"

"Petunia Pan! I'm a girl, remember?" She laughs loudly then, an idea for So Random instantly forming in her head. "I need to write that down." She says absently.

"How could I forget with all the moaning you do?" He teases.

And he's missed their banter. "I have a proposition." He says nervously, tracing a mark left in the table.

"Yes?"

"Well ... we've never really been friends. We were enemies, frenemies for a bit I guess and then we were ..." He trails off, unable to say it.

And Sonny nods in encouragement. "I guess."

"Maybe we should try just being friends..."

And that's the start of a beautiful friendship.

A friendship that had never existed between them before.

_-M-O-_

_There's so many wars we fight_

_There's so many things we ignite_

_But with what we have_

_I promise you that_

_We're marchin' on._

_We're marchin' on._

"Come on! Stop being so stiff!" He tries to sound irritated, but he's really not. His arms aching a little bit from where he's keeping it up high in the air and holding her other hand in the air.

"I'm _trying_! I told you, I'm not very coordinated." She scowls at him and he can't help but laugh.

"Come on _Sonnykins_, shift those hips!" He shakes his playfully.

She laughs. "You're such a dork! And don't call me Sonnykins _Mommy's little Chaddy bear._"

"Okay, okay enough nicknames, square your shoulders."

She tries to comply but fails once again. "It's so hard." She grumbles.

"It's easy, just be ... elegant."

"Gee, thanks."

Chad chuckles. "Oh come on, chin up, shoulders up and stop being so gangly."

She tries and the two try and dance. That is until she steps on his toe after about five seconds.

"OW!"

"Sorry." Sonny jumps back away from him. "I'll get ice."

The rest of his lunch is spent holding ice to his foot.

"I was really looking forward to dancing at the ball too." She sighs.

He sighs too. "And I was really looking forward to _walking again_!"

She laughs and laughs and laughs.

Until her eyes water and her stomach aches.

"Okay, it wasn't that funny." He protests. "It's not my fault you have clown feet."

She stops laughing and glares fiercely.

"Don't look at me like that, you're the one who asked that git Blake to the dance."

"And don't I regret it! Can you imagine if I stepped on _his _foot?" she teases. "It would be horrible."

"Oh shut up."

"_You _shut up!"

"No, you!"

"You."

"You."

"Diva."

"_Pig_."

"Clown."

"Snob."

"Sonny?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought we were friends now." He ponders.

"Oh yeah, we are." She assures him with a smile.

"Do friends ... fight?"

Sonny lifts her eyebrows. "Don't worry pretty boy, I promise we'll make it thought out 'fights'." She teases.

"Good." He grins.

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

_-M-O- _

_For all the plans we've made_

_There isn't a flag I'd wave_

_Don't care where we've been_

_I'd sink us to swim_

_We're marchin' on_

_We're marchin' on_

_._

"You _punched _him? Are you serious?"

He doesn't know whether she's mad or happy about that fact. "Uhm ... yes?"

"I can't believe you did that Chad." She sighs and runs a hand through her messy hair. "I need to stick up for myself! You can't do it for me."

"He _cheated _on you! Aren't you mad?" And he's riled now.

Riled that she's so lovely and innocent and how any man could ever take advantage of her.

She shrugs. "It wasn't like I was gonna marry the guy or anything! I'm _eighteen _Chad."

She jumps off her kitchen counter top and he rolls his eyes at her. "You are so annoying."

"...Why?"

He doesn't answer her, he walks over to the sink, checks the clock in the corner and pours himself a cup of water. "Connie'll be back in five."

Sonny gives a fond smile. "Shame you couldn't remember her name when we were on _live_ television." She teases.

"Well what's my Mom's name then?" He counters, taking a sip from his cup with a cocky smirk.

"Elle." She fires back quickly.

"What about my Dad?" He asks, intrigued.

"Chris Goldfarb, but you haven't seen him since you were little."

He looks at her suspiciously. "Are you stalking me or something?"

Sonny giggles. "Oh yeah, every night I come to your house and just _watch _you through you window."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

She playfully smacks his side and he dodges another attack. "I have better things to do with my time."

He remains quiet for a few minutes and Sonny begins to worry that she's hurt him. "Chad, are you okay?"

"That day ... the day I ... the Tween Choice awards day ... when we ... are you still mad about what happened that day...? Do you ever think about it?" He struggles.

Sonny watches him carefully. "Do you?"

"I asked you first." He says quietly.

"It's ... been a long time since and ... I don't care what's happened before, I don't think we were ever meant to be _together _like that, we were always meant to be good long life friends."

"You think so?"

"Yes." She replies quickly.

"This summer, I think we should go on vacation together." He says decisively.

Sonny's eyes widen. "What about the paparazzi?"

"Oh who cares about them?" He shrugs a casual shoulder. "Let's go to the travel agents now."

"_You _want to go to the travel agents? Why don't you just get _your _agent to do it?" She raises an eyebrow.

"It'll be fun, as long as we're steering clear of Wisconsin."

Sonny pouts. "But that was my first choice!"

"_Forget _it! I'm thinking somewhere hot where there are plenty of beach babes for me to look at in bikini's."

"I could get my Aunt Mavis to wear a bikini..."

His eyes widen in fright. "You have got to be kidding me."

"B-But I don't _like _going in planes over water. What if the plane falls into the ocean and—?"

Chad laughs. "And what if the plane crashes into the ground, sets on fire and kills you anyway?"

"Drowning is the worst way to go!" Sonny insists, terrified.

"No way, a fire is." Chad counters. "And anyway, if the plane sinks, we can always swim to the top." He winks.

"Or swim out the door..."

Chad laughs. "Better!"

"Come on, let's go then." She smiles, grabs his arm and marches him down to the travel agents.

_-M-O-_

_The first dance we'll move with each other. _

_There ain't no other step. _

_One foot, right in front of the other. _

_._

"Will the bride and groom please take to the floor for their first dance?" The DJ asks.

They both jump up, happy as can be, racing to get to the floor.

Sonny cringes. She loves seeing her friend so happy, but she really should have wiped that cake off her face before she jumped up.

"Aren't they adorable?" Asks a high voice from her side.

Sonny nods. "They are. You must be very proud."

Mrs Hart nods excitedly. "More proud than any mother could be Sunday!"

"It's Sonny." Sonny reminds her.

"Oh right, sorry Sunday."

Sonny rolls her eyes and turns her attention to the bride and groom.

"Wanna dance?" asks a voice she knows so well.

Those bright blue eyes are so hypnotising she practically flies out of her seat. "Yes please."

Chad smiles and takes her hand.

Over the past few years she's picked up his techniques and spins easily. "You've been practicing." He notes, spinning her harder. She nods and closes her eyes to the music.

"Do you think that'll ever be me?" she asks softly, turning her attention to Tawni Hart and her new husband.

"Of course, maybe it'll be you and _Tyler_." He offers kindly.

"If it was Tyler, he'd have chosen me over work tonight." And Chad cringes, because when they were together he often chose work over her. If he could change how he treated her, he would any day of the week.

"Are you thinking about ending it?" He twirls her once again to _Endless Love _and pulls her back in close.

"It's run it's course. What about you and Beth?" She fits her head on her chest and is comforted by his constant friendship.

"She's nice. But she's no Megan Fox."

Sonny pokes his side. "When are you going to start searching for a wife Mr. Cooper?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper does not get married, he still has his freedom!"

Sonny rolls her eyes. "You're twenty two now! Look at Tawni, and she's only two years older than us."

"Age has not made her wise."

"Well _I _want to get married!" Sonny defends it vehemently.

"Okay, okay, I'll change my opinion straight away!" He says sarcastically.

The song ends and Sonny marches off, one foot in front of the other as she heads for her vacated seat and he follows blindly behind her.

_-M-O- _

_We'll have the days we break. _

_And we'll have the scars to prove it. _

_We'll have the balls that we saved. _

_But we'll have the heart. _

_Not to lose it. _

_._

She's having a bad day.

He knows that.

That's why he's carefully keeping to her side and remaining quiet.

And then a flood of photographers come.

Rumours of a 'relationship' rekindling between them have been rife and he knows that today is really not the day for them to bother her.

"Sonny! Chad!" One of them starts.

And of course they all bustle towards them.

Sonny grits her teeth and Chad can see her resolve cracking.

One little bit at a time.

"Are you cheating on Mia Scott with Sonny?" One fires at Chad.

He gives a quick eye roll and tries to cover Sonny with a quick arm.

One jumps in front of her though, camera ready in her face.

And Sonny just goes _berserk_.

"Get away from me! My Grandmother is _dead_! Don't you people have _any _respect?" She bellows, her anger finally releasing itself from it's shell.

He doesn't back off.

So Chad steps in front of her and pushes the guy away. "She said back off!"

The reporters gasp in unison, the number of flashes increasing.

"Just ignore them Sonny." Chad says softly.

Sonny breaks down into tears and he puts a comforting arm around her.

Just an hour ago she had received the award for best actress.

A great big smile on her face as she thanked '_My Mom, my best friend Chad, Tawni, my co-workers, my director and all of my friends!'_, she wishes she'd have thanked her Grandmother now.

For everything she'd done for her growing up.

She had the greatest heart.

So kind and sweet.

And Sonny hopes that her heart ... in _spirit _won't be lost.

That it _might _just live on in her.

-_M-O-_

_For all of the times we stopped._

_For all of the things I'm not. _

_._

"I'm _not _your father, okay? I'm not going to leave her when she needs me the most!"

Sonny does something she's never dreamed of before.

She slaps him.

It's a surprise to him too.

"You know nothing about my father!" she screams. And _Sonny _has left the building. Maybe _Rainy _is here now.

He instantly regrets it and puts his head in his hands. "Crap, I'm sorry."

"You. Know. _Nothing_." She repeats, venom in her voice.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." he soothes, trying to pull her towards him and into a hug.

"It's a _baby _Chad! You need to be prepared for this!" she snaps.

He looks down, defeated. "I don't know what to do. It was a ... mistake. I was drunk and ... what am I supposed to do?" he drops himself down on her couch and wipes a stray tear away from his eye.

She sits down next to him. "You're gonna love it, okay? You'll buy it birthday and Christmas presents and take it on holiday and look after it when it's sick and ... be a Dad."

"Maybe it will be better off without me..."

"_Don't _say that!" She pats his leg softly. "I'll help you. I'm used to looking after my cousins in Wisconsin. I know you're not my Dad. You can do this." She says encouragingly.

And he swallows thickly.

Because he's not really sure that he can.

_-M-O- _

_We put one foot in front the other_

_We move like we ain't got no other _

_We go where we go _

_We're marchin' on _

_._

"I'll drop her!"

Sonny rolls her eyes and tries to pass the sleeping baby back to him. "Just hold out your arms, you won't drop her."

He doesn't look convinced.

Cautiously he opens his arms and allows Sonny to place the little baby in his arms.

The little baby opens her blue eyes and he automatically loves her. "Hello Rose." He whispers softly.

Sonny leans over the baby and smiles. "I think someone is going to be spoilt rotten!"

"She is." He agrees, smoothing down her little tuft of hair. "Thank you for this Sonny."

"It's what I'm here for." She smiles softly. "Now you need to learn how to change a diaper!"

Chad suddenly doesn't look so happy. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not change diapers."

"He does for baby Rose! Right Rose?" Rose grabs onto Sonny's fingers and her eyes widen in excitement. "Did you see that?"

"Yes, that's because my little girl is a clever one. Aren't you Rosie? Urgh! She _stinks_!"

_Marchin' on _

"Da."

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

Rose giggles slightly to herself, her bushy blonde hair falling in her face. "Da!"

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Sonny screams the top of her lungs again.

Chad appears around the doorway, his hair soaked and a baseball bat in his hand. "What's wrong?"

"She said her first word! Rose said her first word! Say it again Rosie!" Sonny jumps down on the floor in front of Rose who is sitting on the couch, moving her teddy bear around in the air.

Rose remains solemn now.

"Rose please!" Sonny begs.

Chad rolls his eyes and runs a fond hand through Rose's hair. "Good girl, you play with your dolly." He turns on his heel to return to the shower.

"Da!"

His jaw drops open in awe. "She said her first word! She said it!" He yells joyously, running over to Sonny, he picks up his best friend and spins her around in the air.

The release each other and run to Rose, their grins wide. "Say it again Rosie!" They encourage together.

Rose is more interested in her doll.

"Rose _please_!" Chad begs, his hair sopping wet.

"Just go get dried, I'll call you if it happens again." Sonny promises, playing with Rose's messy hair.

Chad gives a sideways grin. "I can't wait to tell Kate that she said Dad first!" He shoots out the living room like someone's shot a cannon up his backside.

_We're Marchin' On _

"But what if she doesn't like it?"

Sonny rolls her eyes and fixes Rose's hair into a cute little plat. "It's _kindergarten _Chad. Everybody loves kindergarten." Sonny assures him with a gentle smile.

"She's not like the other kids! They don't have the most good looking, famous Dad in the world!" He protests, checking over Rose for apparent damage.

"Daddy has a big head!" Rose chants with Sonny.

"I wish you'd never taught her that." Chad grumbles at the two of them.

Chad grabs one of Rose's hands and leads Rose and Sonny outside. As they make it to their car flashes surround them, photographers shouting instructions but the three just blank them and Chad places Rose in the backseat of his car.

"Riley proposed." Sonny mentions quickly, turning in her seat and checking Rose is secure.

"What did you say?" Chad asks, his eyes wide.

Sonny turns to him, a coy smile to her lips. "Riley ... proposed."

"And you said...?"

Sonny can't hide the smile. "Yes, of course I said yes."

Chad pulls her into a squeezing hug that makes her eyes bulge. "I'm so happy for you!" The photographers are having a field day.

Sonny grins into his neck. "Wanna be my chief bridesmaid?" Sonny laughs loudly.

"How about you give Tawni and Rosie the main bridesmaid roles? Chad Dylan Cooper does not wear dresses!"

Sonny laughs. "Not even for me?"

"Not even for you."

He pulls out the car park and the three gleefully make their way to Rose's new kindergarten.

_There's so many wars we fight_

_There's so many things we're not _

_But with what we have_

_I promise you that _

_We're marchin' on _

_We're marchin' on _

"I know rumours have been circulating about us since we were sixteen years old and some of them may be true. When we first met she was a fiery argumentative firecracker that loved to argue. And I guess she hasn't really changed. But she is the greatest friend I've ever known and I'm _so _happy we made friends again, because without her, I may never have been a proper to Dad to the cutest little flower girl there's ever been sitting over there. I may never have ski-dived, though I wouldn't mind not doing that again! And I may never have left Mackenzie Falls to do bigger and better things. She's lovely, cheerful and always knows what to say. And that's why I _know _that ..."

Sonny laughs. "That _you're _the luckiest man in the world?" swishing her wedding dress around her.

"That _Riley _is the luckiest guy in the world. And that I'm a very close second, to have a friend like you."

Riley stands up and starts the smattering of applause, shaking the man's hand he once considered a threat.

"To Sonny and Riley." Chad toasts.

And he knows that Sonny and him were only ever supposed to be _friends_.

Friends that tell each other everything.

Friends that are Godparents to each others kids.

Friends that go to the premieres of each other's movies.

And have joint holidays with their families.

Friends through good.

Friends through bad.

Friends for life.

* * *

_I get by with a little help from my friends._

AN: So there's a cute little friendship fic for you :) I'm starting to realise the importance of friends lately and how my real life friends have truly been my salvation. Sorry they didn't end up together :P But I think it worked out pretty well for both of them in the end. If you think about it, they've never actually been _friends_. :) Happy birthday Danci!


End file.
